The Matrix
by Heterica the Time-Lord Umbreon
Summary: Tick Tock Goes The Clock, He'll Have To Use All His Tricks To Escape The Grasps Of The Timelords' Matrix
1. Eyebrows

_Tick Tock Goes The Clock,_

_He'll have to use all of his tricks_

_To escape the grasps_

_Of the Timelord's Matrix._

Do you know who I am? I'm the Doctor. I'm 2135 years old, and I'm from Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. I've lived 13 lives. Not all were good. But I'm glad I lived them. I used to be young, but those days are behind me. Now, I've got a permanent frown and eyebrows that could take off bottlecaps. This is the story of the matrix.

This story is not for the faint of heart, so I suggest you run. Run for your life, as I used to say. This is a story about me, 4 of me, all united for one purpose: the corruption of the matrix. A bit of backstory, the matrix is a parallel universe the Timelords used to store information. However, there was a gap which allowed other beings to tap into it when we sent Gallifrey into a pocket reality.

It began on Earth, in the home of my companion, the Impossible Girl, Clara Oswald.

The children she was babysitting were in their beds. She was enjoying tea when my TARDIS appeared. It appeared on her foot to be exact.

"F**K MY GODD*MN FOOT DOCTOR!", is what I came out to.

"I'm sorry, would the yard have been better?", I replied.

"YOU THINK, GRANDPA?", she screeched back at me.

"Well, no need to be rude about it, bossy English girl", I muttered.

Her foot was alright, save for a bruise or two. She was cross, but eventually we were back to normal. All this awoke the children. They more or less thought Clara had dumped young Timey-Wimey Bowtie me for gray Bottle-opening eyebrows me. I heard them calling Clara a gold digger.

I asked her, "what would you like to do today, or yesterday, or tomorrow, Miss Clara?"

She replied, "No more Jurassic, please."

"Sorry, my ass what?", I smartly retorted.

"You're impossible", she replied.

"I know you are, but what am I?", I said, grinning.

She slapped me. I swear, she slaps harder than Jackie. We hugged and went off to a far away planet for some coffee made for us by talking trees from their own bodies. In all of time and space, who knew the best coffee was made from the pods growing on the backs of sociable, utopianistic trees.

We then visited a bunch of Cro-Magnons. The TARDIS did her best to translate our speech, but their language was not complex at all, so half of the words we spoke were mashups of at least 3 words. She bonded with one named Uglath. He was a sweet kid, but he asked way too many questions. No matter where, no matter when, humans always MUST ask questions.

So, off we went to see the 2016 olympics. It was all fun and games until we discovered Cybermen intent on converting athletes. Then we went back to the 1800's and enjoyed tea with some friends. Then, as we were headed back home, the TARDIS flickered.

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?", asked Clara.

"I don't know. I'm running diagnostics.", I replied.

"Well, can she get blackouts?", she queried.

"She runs on huon energy. Unless the Eye of Harmony has developed a fault, I doubt it.

The TARDIS was now flashing between two settings, one mine, the other old, yet familiar. It had too few round things. It felt somehow homelike. The last time this happened was over a thousand years ago.

She whispered, "Doctor, I'm scared. What's happening?"

"She's crossing paths with another TARDIS… almost as if…", I trailed off as I saw the man in the black coat.

His face was sharp, and his eyes were brown. His ears made him look like Dumbo, though. This was the man who could not forget what he had recently done, what was only a month ago to him. He was the Doctor.

"Rose! Get down here. There's a strange man and woman in here. Do you know who they are?"

Our eyes met, mine stark cold blue, his hotly flashing brown. I was here, but I'm also here now.

We managed a word out at the same time, "How?"


	2. Dumbo

"Doctor, who's he?", asked Rose.

"Stand back Rose, they're awful advanced to be able to get on this ship.", I replied.

By now, the TARDIS setting was mine, save for the coral, which was now silver and lined with blue lights.

"Who are you, what race?", I asked.

"Time Lord, and she's human. Said the man, pointing to his brunette companion.

He was tall and thin. His eyes were crystal blue, and they looked into me. He was a much older Timelord, and not just by appearance.

"I haven't seen that face in 1400 years", he said.

"You've seen me before?", I replied.

"Yes, I have.", he said.

"Are you the master, then?", I queried.

"No, I've seen that face in the mirror though.", he answered in his Scottish accent.

He was me. He was me from the future.

"You're me, from the future?", I inquired.

"Yes, now look, Dumbo, I've got to get Clara home.", he sharply stated.

"No, you look, Grandpa, I've got to get Rose back to…", I started to say.

"Don't tell me, Jackie the Gold Digger and Mickey the idiot.", he retorted.

"My boyfriend is not an idiot, you old prick", yelled Rose.

She kicked him in the shin and slapped him. He immediately started hopping on one leg.

"I'm sorry Rose, he hasn't dumped you yet, has he?", he asked.

"What are you talking about? Why would he dump me?", Rose responded.

"You weren't there enough.", the brunette stated.

"How would you know? I've never seen you in my life." Rose angrily responded.

"I am Clara Oswin Oswald, and I'm the impossible girl. I entered the doctor's timestream and entered every bit of his life. I've lived 1000 lives. I know who you are, Rose Tyler, and you have just left Mickey for 1 year. He think's you've gone missing. The police investigated him for your kidnapping.", said Clara.

"She's right, Rose", he said.

Rose started crying. Then, the man went up and hugged her.

"Rose Tyler, it's been 1160 years since I've seen your face. You don't know how happy I am.", the man said as he started crying.

"How did I die, Doctor?", Rose asked him.

"You haven't yet. You were sent to an alternate reality with a copy of me where you married me.", he responded.

"No offense, Doctor, but I'm not into older men.", she told him.

"No, he means after I regenerated.", I told her.

After we explained regeneration to Rose, we all had a good chat and ended up laughing at Grandpa's stories about Trenzalore.

"And then, the village threw me and handles a parade, and we danced the drunk giraffe all night.", he finished.

"Well, Doctor, shouldn't we get to buisness?", I asked.

"What ever do you mean?", he asked.

"Well, our TARDISes have merged. We need to seperate her.", I responded.

"You mean the snogbox?", replied Clara.

"She's alive Clara. I've seen her.", said he.

"You have?", I inquired.

"Yes, an entity in a pocket universe called the house displaced her into a body made out of lots of human parts.", he responded.

"What's she like?", I asked.

"She has the most beautiful glow. She calls herself "Sexy", and she bites people she likes.", he said.

"Hope you don't bite me, old girl.", I said, patting her floor.

"So how do I die, Doctor?", I asked him.

"I absorbed all of the time vortex's energy for Rose.", he answered.

"What will I look like, Doctor?", I asked.

As he was about to respond, the rocking began again. This time, the flickering made round things appear. Wait, was another Doctor appearing? The TARDIS started to shake, then calmed down.

A man was at the console, and I said simultaneously with the other Doctor, "The Doctor, I presume?"

He had a tussled look to his hair. He was wearing sandshoes and an overcoat, with pinstripes. He stared at me with his hazel eyes and said, "yep."


	3. Sandshoes

The two men were just standing there. One was old, the other middle aged. Both were looking at me with a look of bafflement.

"Yes, I am the Doctor. I am 903 years old, from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, and I…", I said as I was interrupted.

"We don't need the lecture, sandshoes", the old one said.

"They're not sandshoes!", I annoyedly responded.

In unison, they replied, "Oh yes they are."

"Oh Christ, please tell me I'm not going to regenerate into the sandshoes-wearing idiot.", said my previous incarnation.

"Yes, you are Dumbo, and Sandshoes is going to turn into a bowtie-wearing idiot.", said Grandpa.

"I don't suppose you mean me", said a young fellow with a bowtie and suspenders.

"I do, old boy.", said Grandpa.

"Who are you calling old, I'm 975!", said Bowtie.

"I'm 2135, you whippersnapper!", said Grandpa.

"Wait, so now there are four doctors sharing one TARDIS?", asked I.

"Yes!", Bowtie and grandpa said in unison.

"Well then, where is she going?", said Dumbo.

"Yes, where is she going?", said Bowtie.

"Indeed, where is Sexy going?", said Grandpa.

Just then, a scream broke out up stairs.

"Donna!", I immediately yelled out loud.

"Pond!", said Bowtie.

We rushed up the stairs together, to the same room. There, a man with sandy hair was covering his eyes and Donna, in her underwear, was beating him senseless.

"Stop, Donna!", yelled Bowtie as he stood in front of the man, shielding him.

"How do you know my name?", she questioned.

"I'm the Doctor in the future.", Bowtie told her.

"But your face is different and you're a good ten years younger!", she yelled.

"Hey! I'm still young!", said I.

"Quiet Doctor, I'm talking to suspenders here.", she shot back.

"I regenerated, changed my face to avoid death from absorbing radiation for your grandfather.", said I.

"Well, why is a pervert in my room?", she asked.

"I am not a pervert, I'm married!", the young man said.

"Quiet Rory, I'm talking to a woman.", said Bowtie as he proceeded to talk to Donna, "you are not the only companion, Donna. There was Sarah Jane, and Kamelion, Jo, oh, and the good old Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart.

"So then, I'm not special. That's why you left me.", said Donna as she began to cry.

"See, look what you've done!", yelled I.

"Quiet you oaf in an overcoat!", screamed Bowtie.

"Now, Donna, I only left you because if you had remembered me, you would have burned. As for special, 5 billion years ago, a star exploded with a bunch of atoms. Those atoms arranged to make DNA that told cells to make you. You are one of a kind, Donna Noble, and I'll always remember you.", whispered Bowtie to her.

She sniffled a bit as she hugged him.

"Hey, Rory,", said a ginger as she walked into the room, noticing Donna, "…is this a bad time?"

"Not at all Amy, come in and meet my past self and Donna.", the Doctor said.

"Hello, I'm Amelia Pond", said Amy as she shook my hand.

"I'm the Doctor.", responded I.

"Call him sandshoes, all my other selves do!", said Bowtie.

"They're not sandshoes!", I hotly replied.

"Yes they are!", said Donna.

Then, Rose came upstairs.

She said, "Grandpa and Dumbo are waiting for you.

I looked at her and gave her a hug.

"I thought I had lost you Rose Tyler.", I choked as I started to cry.

"What's up with sandshoes?", asked Amy.

"He recently lost her in another universe.", Bowtie responded.

"Ah.", replied Amy.

Then, from downstairs, Grandpa said, "is that a fellow Scot I hear?".

We all walked down together. After some greetings and stories, we learned from Grandpa and Dumbo, who had been investigating, that our TARDIS(es) was being pulled towards a single location: the place where Gallifrey was.

"Well, why?", I asked.

"Yes, why?", repeated Bowtie.

I gave him the look that said "shut up". He promptly did.

"We have investigated and found our TARDIS datacore has no more information from the Timelord's except for this message: "EMERGENCY! WORMHOLE DESTABILISING! EVACUATE!", explained Grandpa, who was also chatting with Amelia. He liked having another Scot in the TARDIS.

"Which means…", said I.

"…The Matrix!", said Bowtie.

"Of course, that makes sense!", said Dumbo.

"Yes, and if we want any more information about the Timelords, and don't want the entire constellation of Kasterborous to get sucked into that blackhole, we're going to need to team up and stabilise the wormhole.", stated Grandpa.


	4. Bowtie

They were looking at me condescendingly. Well, Sandshoes was just plain bossy. As we prepared for descent into the wormhole, we put wristbands on our companions.

"Now, Amy, Rory, the Matrix is very dangerous. If at any moment you can't handle it, poke the wristy-button.", I told the Ponds.

"Doctor, why would we need these?", Amy asked, "We're staying with you. Gallifrey is your world. You've saved ours hundreds of times, the least we could do is to save yours once."

"Just in case we can't stabilise it, keep these on. You'll be sent back home by our TARDISes as long as we can keep the wormhole open.", said I.

"But if you are all trapped forever, wouldn't we all, except for Rose, never have known you?", she inquired.

"Good thinking, Amy!", I said very loudly.

As they turned their heads, I said, "too loud, right?"

They nodded.

"Alright, everyone needs to protect Dumbo most of all or we'll create a paradox that may destroy all of our past and future selves.", I said.

Grandpa said, "Why that's the best thinking you've done in years!"

"Actually, Amy thought of it.", I responded.

"Ah, that makes sense!", he replied.

"You Scots think you're sooo much better with your weird accents and your gingers and kilts and…", I trailed off as Amy walked in front of him.

"…Never mind", I finished.

"You had to choose the stupid face, didn't you?", said Sandshoes.

"YOU chose this face, and you're so condescending you're gonna keep yours twice!", said I.

"I AM NOT CONDESCENDING!", fumed Sandshoes.

"AND I'M NOT AN IDIOT!", replied I.

"Yes you are.", said Rose.

"Who?", we asked simultaneously.

"Both of you!", she said chuckling with her cheery smile.

"OI! STOP THE SMALLTALK DOWN THERE! IT'S GIVING ME A BLOODY HEADACHE!", yelled Donna from upstairs.

We ended it there. It was dead quiet, except for the whirring of the Time Vortex pulling us ever closer to the Matrix.

Once we got there, we anchored the TARDIS a safe distance away, and started to process of data conversion.

In the Matrix, things are comprised of only Data, so we had to convert our minds into Data. All of us converted our minds into data giving only our real life arms the ability to press the buttons to wake us up.

Before the conversion, Clara asked me, "Doctor, why can't we just go in there manually?"

"Clara, all non-data matter is thrown into it and burnt up immediately by it's immense heat.", I responded.

"How did the Timelords supress the wormhole then?", Clara queried.

"It was compressed and cooled. It's the technology that encloses the Eye of Harmony.", I answered.

"Which is what?", she replied.

"It's the heart of…", I started.

"Let me guess, the snogbox.", she answered with a grin.

"Oi! Sexy exists!", I snapped back.

"I know, Grandpa told me.", she replied.

Then she hugged me.

"I know you don't know me yet, Doctor, but I'm all around you. When you know me, please, hug me.", she choked out as she started to cry.

She had seen my face before. It was obvious. I wanted to say, "I do know you Clara Oswald", but that would be a lie. So I just embraced her in return.

Then, we entered the capsules. Amy and Rory held hands one last time, Donna put on lipstick, saying something about leaving a pretty corpse behind. I aimed my sonic at the machine, and it turned on. I felt myself falling into a deep sleep. I saw Rassilon looking at me with condescendancy.

"Does anyone look up to me, or do they all look down?", I asked myself as I went into the Matrix.


End file.
